1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gynecological devices for stimulating the erotic areas of the clitoris and vagina to induce sexual stimulation and satisfaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of stimulator devices have been proposed for both manual vibratory stimulation before and during intercourse in effort to assure the female partner's enjoyment thereof and to induce sexual climax concurrent with the male partner. However, many such prior art devices are cumbersome to carry about and inconvenient to use, as well as having an initial negative psychological effect on the female partner. Further, most of such devices are not self-contained within the vagina during use.